Truth or Dare
by Dark Scorpia
Summary: The boredom takes over Aerith and Yuffie but a game of Truth or Dare entertains them but Vincent and Cloud suffers from it, not that Aerith and Yuffie cares. They're enjoying themselves! Cloud&Aerith Vincent&Yuffie. All review are welcomed ONE SHOT ONLY!


_DevilAngelResa18 is back with another ONE-SHOT for Final Fantasy VII! If you haven't read the other one then go ahead and check it out but I must warn you it has a depressing ending to it. This is something humorous I thought I'd publish to the world. This is how I feel at the time and I don't know why. It's after 2 in the morning and I'm jittery. Enough with this note, check out the ONE-SHOT. ~Myresa_

**Aerith and Yuffie sat on the grass of Wutai, pondering what were they going to do today. Cloud and Vincent was with them but they were under a tree talking whatever it is that boys talk about these days. Aerith threw a pebble in the small patch of water that was in front of her. Yuffie huffed and rolled her eyes at the boredom that was filling the atmosphere.**

"**What are we going to do Aerith?"**

**Aerith strutted her shoulders. "I don't know. I was kind of hoping you an idea."**

**Yuffie sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes again. "Well you're no help."**

**Aerith and Yuffie continued to sit in boredom as Vincent and Cloud continued their so called 'interesting' conversation. Aerith thought about games her and Yuffie could play but they all seemed childish to her. As she concentrated more on a game to play a light bulb appeared in her head.**

"**Hey Yuffie! How about we play Truth or Dare?"**

"**That game is so 5 years ago."**

"**I know but do you have an alternative game?"**

**Yuffie though about it for a moment and then thought about how fun the game could turn out. She perked up and flashed a smile to Aerith which made Aerith happy. "Okay I'll go along Aerith! Since you brought it up you go first."**

"**Okay. Truth or Dare?"**

"**TRUTH!"**

"**Is it true that you and Vincent an item?**

"**On second thought I change my mind."**

"**You can't do that. That's cheating Yuffie!"**

"**I know I'm just kidding. Don't have a cow Aerith. To answer that yes, Vincent and I are dating."**

**Aerith and Yuffie giggled in their 'I just found out some juicy information' laughter. Cloud and Vincent stopped speaking and turned their attention to Aerith and Yuffie. Vincent eyebrow raised as he looked at Yuffie.**

"**What was said over there?"**

"**None of your beeswax sweetheart!"**

"**All right now Yuffie! Don't make me hurt you."**

"**You won't lay a finger on her Cloud not unless I have something to do with it." Cloud pretended to be scared of Aerith and it caused him and Vincent to laugh. The girls laughed to as they continued to play their game while the boys continued their conversation on whatever they were talking about.**

"**Okay Yuffie. It's your turn."**

"**Okay. Truth or dare?"**

"**I'll take dare."**

**Yuffie and Aerith laughed because Aerith knows that Yuffie has a vivid imagination and she could come up with anything. Yuffie thought about Aerith's dare for a moment before responding.**

"**I dare you to yell out 'Cloud got a big o'le butt'."**

**Aerith started to laugh as Yuffie joined her. Aerith stopped laughing and tried to compose herself. She cleared her throat before doing her dare.**

"**CLOUD GOT A BIG O'LE BUTT!"**

**Aerith and Yuffie giggled as Vincent and Cloud turned to look at the girls and their craziness. They faced each other with bizarre expressions.**

"**Why is your girlfriend screaming about your butt?"**

"**I have the slightest idea."**

**Vincent and Cloud once again continued to talk while Aerith asked Yuffie what she wants to do next.**

"**Choose your medicine Yuffie."**

"**I'm taking the dare this time." Aerith nodded and thought carefully what she wanted Yuffie to do. She finally thought the thought through. **

"**I dare you to say 'Rubber baby buggie bumpers' then slap Vincent on the butt and run back here."**

"**Piece of cake!"**

**Yuffie got up from the grass and tip toed behind Vincent. He was so into his conversation with Cloud that he didn't hear her coming behind him. Once Yuffie was close enough to Vincent to complete her dare, she started to do her task.**

"**Hey Vincent." Vincent turned to see his girlfriend behind him. "Yeah?" he said, wondering what was Yuffie up to.**

"**Rubber baby buggie bumpers!" After Yuffie said that, she slapped Vincent on the butt and ran back to where Aerith was sitting. The girls giggled as Vincent stood next to Cloud in bewilderment.**

"**Now what's up with your girlfriend Vincent?"**

"**I have no idea! I feel violated!"**

**Cloud laughed at his friend while the girls was finishing up their laughter.**

"**Okay Yuffie it's your turn again." Yuffie nodded and thought of a great way to laugh and play but she needed Aerith to do the dare with her.**

"**Truth, dare, or double dare?"**

"**What's double dare?"**

"**Double dare means we have to do the dare together."**

**Aerith thought about that for a moment and decided to go along with the double dare.**

"**Okay. Double dare it is!"**

**Yuffie clapped her hands together and stated the conditions. "Okay. We run over to Cloud and Vincent and pushed them in the water. You get Cloud and I'll get Vincent."**

**Aerith nodded as she had a huge grin on her face. Yuffie and Aerith got up from the grass and made their way to Cloud and Vincent but they were behind them. Once Aerith and Yuffie got close enough to their boyfriends, Yuffie did a wink to Aerith and Aerith nodded back at her.**

"**I'm telling you Vincent, I'm the best sword wielder between us."**

"**No I am."**

"**You never held a sword a day in your-"**

"**PUSH!"**

**On command, Aerith pushed Cloud in the water along with Yuffie pushing Vincent. Aerith and Yuffie ran for their lives as they giggled at what they just did. Cloud and Vincent was right on their tails with furious expressions. Maybe if Aerith and Yuffie wasn't so bored they wouldn't have played Truth or Dare.**


End file.
